the_wizard_of_oz_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Meeting Crash Bandicoot and Aku-Aku/Sugar Plum's Manipulation on Peach and Daisy
(Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, and Rockruff continued their trek on the Yellow Brick Road, singing softly) Rockruff and kids: Follow the Yellow Brick Road Follow the Yellow Brick…. (They suddenly noticed a forked crossroad in the middle of a cornfield, but with a confusing sign. They began to ponder which way is Emerald City) Clara: I wonder which road leads to Emerald City? Fritz, Louise, Phillip, and Rockruff: I don’t know. (Suddenly, they heard a cool teen's voice and a wise man’s voice call out to them) Wise man: (Voice-over) Pardon us. Cool teen: (Voice-over) That way is a nice way. (They turned to the source of the voice, only to see nothing there. Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, and Rockruff got a little suspicious) Louise: Who said that? (Rockruff suddenly noticed something emerging from the cornfield) Rockruff: Who are you? Clara: What, Rockruff? (They looked, and saw nothing again) Fritz: Are you seeings things, Rockruff? Rockruff: I saw a bandicoot. Phillip: A bandicoot? Where is this...? (Suddenly, the figure, revealed to be the said bandicoot, with his left ankle tied in a lasso that is tied to a nearby pole in the cornfield, and the one speaking in the cool teen's voice, and the wise man’s voice spoke up again while Rockruff and the kids spotted the bandicoot. The bandicoot is a male with orange fur, a gold yellow underbelly, a black nose, brown eyes, a dark orange spiky mohawk on top of his head, and wearing red fingerless gloves, blue pants, white socks, and red converse shoes with white shoelaces) Bandicoot: It’s pleasant down that way, as well. Wise man: (Voice-over) That’s right. (The bandicoot points to his left. Rockruff and the kids got surprised) Fritz: Whoa…. An actual bandicoot.... Louise: Yeah. Clara: He actually speaks besides Rockruff. (Suddenly, they heard the wise man’s voice speak up while the bandicoot spoke up as well) Wise man: (Voice-over) We're just trying to help. Bandicoot: Many people take different paths. (The kids and Rockruff walked a little closer in amazement) Rockruff: So you were trying to help us, huh? (The bandicoot nodded. Then he looked back at the cornfield) Bandicoot: Wow, Aku-Aku. They catch on fast, don’t they? (Then the wise man’s voice spoke up as another figure emerged from the cornfield, revealed to come from a male tiki mask with red, blue, and yellow feathers on top, glowing yellow eyes, pink wooden lips, and brown wooden skin. He is Aku-Aku) Aku-Aku: Indeed, Crash. Rockruff and kids: "Crash" and "Aku-Aku?" (Aku-Aku floated up to the group politely) Aku-Aku: Yes. That's our names Louise: This is awkward. Clara: But nice to meet you. (They walked towards Crash some more) Fritz: And can you think of which way to go from here? Crash: That’s the problem. I can’t think. In fact, I don’t have a brain. Inside my skull is mostly like the shape of a small diamond. (He gently taps his knuckles to his head to show the skull example) Phillip: But how can you talk if you don’t have a brain? Crash: I don’t know. Aku-Aku: I don’t know either. Louise: But I guess we can say, how do you do? Crash: Not feeling great at all. Aku-Aku: Crash’s right, he’s been attached to a pole in this cornfield since he lacked a brain, concerned of hurting himself without a brain. Clara: How sad. Rockruff: Sorry to hear that. Fritz: No wonder you got a rope tied around your ankle. Crash: And I miss not being tied to a pole. Louise: Then can't you untie yourself? Aku-Aku: Not by himself. I tried to get him untied with my magic, but it's too tight…. (Rockruff went up to Crash's tied ankle) Rockruff: Then I’ll get you free. Crash: Aw, thanks, uh…. Rockruff: Rockruff. Clara: Clara. Clara Stahlbaum. Fritz: Her brother, Fritz. Louise: And I’m her sister, Louise. Phillip: And I’m Phillip Hoffman, their friend. Crash: Nice names. Really. Anyway, I may not be smart, but maybe you, Rockruff, can bite the rope to free me. (Rockruff nods) Rockruff: Okay. (He bites the rope and to their surprise, with one tug with his teeth, Rockruff cuts Crash's ankle free from the lasso rope, freeing him at last) Rockruff: Got it! Clara: How does it feel to be free now? Crash: Great! (He twirled in excitement while laughing) Crash: (Laughing) It’s good to be free! (He fell down suddenly, concerning Aku-Aku, Rockruff, and the kids) Crash: Did I scare you? Rockruff and kids: No, Crash. Aku-Aku: We just got worried you hurt yourself. Crash: So you weren’t scared? Rockruff, Aku-Aku, and kids: Nope. Crash: (Disappointed) That stinks. (Suddenly, a Murkrow flew up to Crash. He tried to shoo it away, but to no avail) Crash: Shoo! Get out of here! (But the Murkrow cawed at him and flew off) Crash: (Sadly) See, I can’t even scare away a Murkrow. All they do is just laugh at my face and eat my corn. All because I don’t have a brain. Aku-Aku: Yes. And I always stick up for him. Phillip: As his conscience? Aku-Aku: Yes. I always say this advice to him, “Anyone with a conscience can be brave and intelligent.” Crash: And I accept that advice. Clara: Then what would you do if you had a brain? Crash: Do? (They nod. Glad that they asked him, Crash then began singing as they leave the cornfield) Crash: I could while away the hours Aku-Aku: (Agreeing) That’s right. Crash: Conferring with the flowers Consulting with the rain In my head, I’d be scratching While my thoughts are busy hatching If I only had a brain (He suddenly stumbled and fell onto the Yellow Brick Road when Louise helped him up) Crash: I’d unravel every riddle For any individle In trouble or in pain Clara: With the thoughts you’d be thinkin’ You could be another Lincoln Fritz, Louise, Phillip, and Rockruff: If you only had a brain Crash: Oh, I could tell you why The ocean’s near the shore I could think of things I never thunk before And then I’d sit And think some more Aku-Aku: Yes, indeed! Crash: I would not be just a nuffin’ My head all full of diamonded’ My heart all full of pain I would dance and be merry Life would be a ding-a-derry If I only had a brain (He danced around, entertaining Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, and Rockruff, much to their interest. Suddenly, after bouncing around the fences, he resumed singing) Crash: Gosh, it would be awful treason To reason out the reason For things that can’t explain Then perhaps I deserve ya And be even worthier-ya If I only had a brain (He tripped and fell down on the Yellow Brick Road. Aku-Aku and the others sat next to him after helping him recover and sit up) Fritz: That was cool! Louise: I mean, if any scarecrow or animal like you could do that in Kansas, the crows would be scared to pieces. Crash: They would? (The children nodded) Crash: What is Kansas? Aku-Aku: Is it a place you came from? Fritz: Yes. Rockruff: Topeka, Kansas. Clara: And we want to get back there so badly. Louise: Which is why we’re traveling down the Yellow Brick Road to Emerald City. Phillip: And ask the Wizard of Oz himself to help us. Aku-Aku: You’re going to see the Wizard of Oz himself? Rockruff and kids: Yeah. Crash: Do you think this Wizard will give me a brain? Aku-Aku: And make me a good conscience? Phillip: Not sure. Clara: But even if he didn’t, you’d be no worser than you are now. Crash: I guess that’s true. Clara: But maybe you can’t come with. Aku-Aku: Why not? Clara: Because we got two evil witches angry at us and we don’t want either of you to get in trouble. Crash: Two evil witches? Clara: Yeah. Rockruff: Cackletta and Sugar Plum. Aku-Aku: I’m not afraid of those witches! Crash: Me neither. I’m not afraid of anything. (He became nervous a little) Crash: Well, except fire, that is. Aku-Aku: He don’t want to be burned. Fritz: We don’t blame you for that. Crash: But I’d rather face that to get me a brain and help Aku-Aku become a conscience! Aku-Aku: Look, Crash and I won’t be any trouble at all because he can’t think. Crash: So, please, won’t you take us with you? (A short pause, then Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, and Rockruff gave in with smiles) Clara: Aw, how can we refuse? Louise and Phillip: Of course we will. Fritz and Rockruff: You can come with us. (They stand up) Crash: Hurray! We’re off to see the Wizard! Aku-Aku: And even if you trip, we’ll help you out! (They suddenly looked at the confusing sign and decided which path to take) Aku-Aku: I say we go straight! Phillip: I agree. (The others agreed too) Rockruff and kids: To Oz? Crash and Aku-Aku: To Oz! (Then they began singing as they go straight, away from the cornfield) Clara’s group: We’re off to see the Wizard The Wonderful Wizard of Oz We’ll find he is a whiz of a wiz If ever a wiz there was If ever, oh ever, a wiz there was The Wizard of Oz is one Because, because, because, because Because, because Because of the wonderful things He does We’re off to see the Wizard The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (Back at the tower, Peach and Daisy are reading a book with Yoshi when they heard Sugar Plum call out to them) Sugar Plum: Peach, Daisy! I’m home! (Peach and Daisy got excited and turned to Yoshi) Peach: (Excitedly) Okay! This is it! Daisy: (Excitedly) We're gonna ask her! (Yoshi nods eagerly in agreement with a chirp and runs into his hiding spot in Daisy’s bed. Peach and Daisy then opened the window and Sugar Plum flew up into window with her purple butterfly-like wings, and into the room, looking nice to Peach and Daisy) Peach and Daisy: Welcome home, Mother! Sugar Plum: Thank you. (After her wings shrunk down and vanished, Sugar Plum goes up to a mirror with Peach and Daisy) Peach: Okay, Mother. Daisy and I got to tell…. (Sugar Plum cuts her off) Sugar Plum: Look at this, Peach and Daisy. I can see a beautiful grown young woman standing in front of me. (Peach and Daisy smiled, thinking she’s talking about one of them, until….) Sugar Plum: Oh, yes. I see you both too, dears. (Peach and Daisy got disappointed) Sugar Plum: Just joking around. Don’t be serious all the time. (She chuckles. Peach and Daisy chuckled a little, and then tried to speak up again as Sugar Plum inspects her face in front of the mirror) Daisy: Anyway, Peach and I want…. (Sugar Plum interrupted her again) Sugar Plum: Peach and Daisy, can you do me a favor and get rid of my ugly wrinkles, please? Peach and Daisy: Oh! Okay. (Peach and Daisy held their amulets out and Sugar Plum held her hand over them and Peach and Daisy then sang their healing incantation rapidly) Peach and Daisy: (Rapidly) Flower-gleam-and-glow Let-your-power-shine Make-the-clock-reverse Bring-back-what-once-was-mine (Sugar Plum got surprised) Sugar Plum: Whoa, girls, slow down! Peach and Daisy: (Rapidly ignoring her) Heal-what-has-been-hurt Change-the-Fates’-design Save-what-has-been-lost Bring-back-what-once-was-mine What-once-was-mine (After they finished, Sugar Plum briefly glowed, and was a little younger woman again) Sugar Plum: Well, thanks. (She lets Peach and Daisy take back their amulets) Peach and Daisy: You’re welcome. Peach: Now, let me and Daisy tell you something. Sugar Plum: And what’s that? Peach and Daisy: Our birthday’s tomorrow. Sugar Plum: Yeah, so? Peach: (Mumbling a little) I know birthdays come once a year, but…. Daisy: (Mumbling a little) Even when.... (Sugar Plum rolled her eyes) Sugar Plum: Peach, I hate it when you and Daisy mumble. Peach and Daisy: Sorry. (They then worked up their courage as Sugar Plum poured herself a glass of soda pop) Peach: What Daisy and I want for our birthday this year…. Daisy: More than anything in the whole world.... Sugar Plum: Yes? (She began sipping her soda and Peach and Daisy finally said it) Peach and Daisy: We want to see the floating lights coming from Emerald City. (Sugar Plum coughs and spits some soda out upon hearing that) Peach: You okay? Daisy: Want me to pat you? (Recovering and composing herself, Sugar Plum turned to Peach and Daisy in pretend confusion, and on pretend confusion, she knew Peach and Daisy are talking about the floating lanterns in Emerald City that were lit up every year on their birthday after they were taken as babies by Sugar Plum, but unfortunately for Peach and Daisy, they don’t know it, much to Sugar Plum’s relief) Sugar Plum: Why would you see floating lights? They’re just stars. Daisy: Not just any stars in the night sky. (She pulls back the curtain and revealed her and Peach's painting of them on a grassy field watching the lights in the night sky, much to Sugar Plum’s calm surprise and secret shock) Peach: We watched those special kind of lights appear in the night sky from this window every night on our birthday at Emerald City. Daisy: And we have a feeling they must mean something for us. And that’s why we want to ask you. Peach and Daisy: Will you take us to Emerald City so we can see what they are up close? Peach: We're old enough to go outside the tower now. Daisy: Tomorrow, we're gonna be 20 years old. (Sugar Plum just scoffs a little with a smile and went over to the window) Sugar Plum: You want to go outside? Why, girls…. (She begins to sing as she closed the window) Sugar Plum: Look at you As fragile as flowers Still two little saplings Just two sprouts You know why We stay up in this tower Peach: We know. Daisy: But…. (Sugar Plum cuts them off) Sugar Plum: That’s right To keep you safe and sound, dears Guess I always knew This day was coming (She pretends to be dramatic) Sugar Plum: Knew that soon You’d want to leave the nest Soon, but not yet Peach and Daisy: But…. (Sugar Plum shushed them) Hunter J: Shh Trust me, pets Mother knows best (She closed the sunroof, making the room dark as she continued to sing and Peach and Daisy lit up the room with a candle of their own) Sugar Plum: Mother knows best Listen to your mother It’s a scary world out there Mother knows best One way or another Something will go wrong I swear (She began showing examples with shadow puppetry) Sugar Plum: Ruffians, thugs Poison Ivy, quicksand Cannibals and snakes The plague Peach and Daisy: (Shocked) No! Sugar Plum: Yes! Peach and Daisy: But…! (Sugar Plum showed more examples) Sugar Plum: Also large bugs Men with pointy teeth and Stop, no more You’ll just upset me Mother’s right here Mother will protect you Darlings, here’s what I suggest Skip the drama Stay with Mama Mother knows best (She then lectured Peach and Daisy some more through song) Sugar Plum: Mother knows best Take it from your mumsy On your own You won’t survive Sloppy, underdressed Immature, clumsy Please, they’ll eat you up alive Gullible, naïve Positively grubby Ditzy and a bit, well, hmm, vague Plus, I believe Getting kind of chubby I’m just saying ‘Cause I wuv you Mother understands Mother’s here to help you All I have Is one request (Peach and Daisy, now scared straight from the lectures, ran up to her and hugged her in fear as Sugar Plum hugged them back) Sugar Plum: Peach and Daisy? Peach and Daisy: Yes? Sugar Plum: Don’t ever ask to leave this tower again. Peach and Daisy: (Sadly) Yes, Mother. (They hugged some more) Sugar Plum: I love you very much, my dears. Peach and Daisy: I love you more. Sugar Plum: I love you most. (She kisses them after the hug ended and went to the window) Sugar Plum: Don’t forget it You’ll regret it Mother knows best (Then with that, Sugar Plum flew out the window and down to the ground) Sugar Plum: Gotta run out again. See you when I come back home. Peach and Daisy: Okay. (After Sugar Plum is gone, Peach and Daisy sighed in disappointment as they opened the sunroof again) Peach: We’ll be right here. Daisy: Like we always are. (Yoshi, who saw the whole thing, got concerned for Peach and Daisy) Coming up: Clara’s group arrives in a forest and befriends a certain copper-rusted turtle-like robot who dreams of wanting a heart. Also, Mario and Luigi finally discover the tower and upon going in and learning of Peach and Daisy’s dream of going to see the lanterns while the four befriend each other after a misunderstanding, the Mario Brothers decides to take the two girls out of the tower to see them with a promise to protect them and help prove that they might be the lost Princesses of Oz. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies